halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NewCarloso
Thanks Just so you know I'm constantly working on the Universe to improve even the smallest detailes. You said you enjoy the Universe if you could write one good article related to my canon I may allow you to join me in creating it. Sincerely Gerard Gerardthemighty (talk) 19:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Image plagiarism and Civility Warning #1 Welcome ---- All though there were a few minor errors it was a good attempt.If you wish to write for this universe just inform me when you've wrote a page and I'll assess it. Welcome to Reconstruction Best Regards Gerard 21:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Reconstruction Eraicon Yes I am very sorry for not replying. I promise it won't happen again. EdwardChap (talk) 15:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Response As a friend listen to the admin and its polite to respond to everything... Any way I'll be super busy tonight so I'll talk with you tommorow. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:06, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Canon ---- I'm going to be a bit busy sorting out all this canon for Athena but I'll be back at it later. Gerardthemighty (talk) 14:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Ireland ---- Hey mate I noticed you're from Ireland out of curiosity which part? Republic or northern. The Republic in the South-East! EdwardChap (talk) 16:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- UNIVERSE I'm going to continue the story now here's the basic idea... *The 'Sentinel' race are going to look like this. *They meet and discuss a further threat *They return to mars *They let the sentinel race stay on mars on the Tharsis region *They group together and fight the new threat *They get defeated and Gerard Shaw III sacrifices himself *The new threat is slowed down I would love to hear you're suggestions and ideas on what happens. Gerardthemighty (talk) 16:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Looks great! I added a picture of the UNSC Ben Nevis to the Skirmish. However for now I don't really have any ideas. EdwardChap (talk) 16:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Realism Just so you know realism wise I've edited renamed the ships because a majority of ships wouldn't be named after Scottish places.In future try to name other places or other quotes. Regards Gerard Gerardthemighty (talk) 18:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Universe Well the basic outline is that they are told that the sentinels were running from a race called precursors who were conquering every planet with life.They return to mars and start to plan how to fight them.They then put there plans into action.It would be good to hear youre suggestions but I'm away at the cinema today to see the hobit with my cadet friends. Regards Gerard Gerardthemighty (talk) 09:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ok man I'm back,have you got any suggestions on the universe. Gerardthemighty (talk) 16:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay I was thinking that maybe a Precursor fleet follows the Aurora Star into the Milky way. The Honor fleet and the Aurora star immediately attempt to leave put the fleet follows them even further into the Milky way to a human colony to get support. The human fleet immediately opens all hatches and launches all it has on the precursor ships including long swords, frigates and MAC cannons. The Honor fleet however leads the charge on the Precursors. EdwardChap (talk) 17:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Soon a Precursor vessel enters from slip-space and begins to attack the Aurora Star and the Honor fleet. The fleet immediately engage but more Precursor ships arrive. The fleet is forced to retreat to a nearby colony for reinforcements but the Precursors follow them. EdwardChap (talk) 17:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sounds great I'll get to work on a story page. ---- Can I edit the story if I want to? I will so the attack of the Precursor fleet if you want me to. EdwardChap (talk) 20:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Once I've finished part 1 you can go over it and add anything that you think makes it better and while I'm working on this you could work up a rough idea for when the precursors attack. ---- Okay, after the council is informed, they begin hurriedly constructing hundreds of frigates, honor-class cruisers, halcyon class cruisers and other naval vessels in preparation for the invasion. 7 months later and communications are lost one of humanities outest colony. The honor fleet is sent to investigate and discover a Phoenix-class colony ship (Like the UNSC Spirit of Fire) which is now a wreckage. The UNSC Roaring Thunder boards the vessel to see what happened. Precursors are found on-board salvaging the vessel for scrap and the marines retreat back to the Roaring Thunder. The Honor fleet destroys the colony ship and heads for the colony which lost contact. A Precursor fleet orbits the planet which has been glassed thoroughly and is a sea of orange and red. The fleet are engaged and the UNSC Honor of the Lion in mid-battle contacts Mars and warn them of the coming danger. The Honor fleet attempt to retreat but the Precursors follow through the slip-space portal to the new colony of Reach. There a fleet of 50 Halcyon-Class Cruisers, frigates, Marathon-Class Cruisers and capital fleet await the Honor fleet. The fleet quickly exits the portal with the Precursors in hot pursuit. The Honor fleets makes its way into the Human fleet and stands by ready to engage the Precursors. The Precursor fleet arrives and the humans immediately open fire on them. A battle rages for three hour and the Precursors are eventually destroyed with 17 human vessels lost however the honor fleet has long left for Mars to discuss the coming threat. ---- Sounds good but a few little things; *A fleet wouldn't be the only thing that would be made as a defense and 7 months is really fast to build a ship. * Phoenix class colony ships were outdated even in 2531 It could be a different type of ship. *The planet wouldn't be glassed but all the cities would be destroyed *The planet was not re-terraformed until 2589 but its likely there were orbiting ships. Other than these small things its a good outline and I'll add it into the story and then I'll make the pages on separate events. Gerardthemighty (talk) 09:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh and one more thing I want to add is that in part 3 Earth is invaded and conquered and the remains of humanity flee to a abandoned planet.Here is some pictures that will be in articles related to it. Part one is finished. Gerardthemighty (talk) 19:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Part 1 finished Hey man part 1 is finished if you want to read it just click this link. Reconstruction Part 1 Gerardthemighty (talk) 21:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. When will you be writing part 2 of the Reconstruction Universe? EdwardChap (talk) 21:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Start tommorow and the basic story is that they prepare fight and flee to Earth. ---- Hey man reconstruction part 2 is finished.Here's the link Reconstruction Part 2 Gerardthemighty (talk) 13:18, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Basic Idea ---- The idea was that they would flee to planets that were already abandoned and rebuild hence the name reconstruction.They eventually fight back so yeah that could work.But no infinity class ships as they don't exist in this universe.The reason behind this is that the universe changes after halo 3 and the honor class ship is like the infinity just smaller.I'm starting part 3 tonight after I make a few pages and the reconstruction series will last for 10 parts. Gerardthemighty (talk) 13:33, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Here is my idea. The remaining vessels of the Honor Fleet, UNSC Roaring Thunder, The Calling, Florida's Glory and Honor of the Wolf retreat to the colony Sigma Octanus IV to be repaired. There already several colony ships and Trafalger-class super cruisers are being loaded with citizens. The vessels are repaired and aid in the evacuation of the citizens of Sigma Octanus IV to be transported to the secret ONI/UNSC shipyard colony of Venezia. EdwardChap (talk) 20:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC) You actually just made me realize that but not all AI's entered rampancy,rampancy is when a AI thought its self superior and thinks its self to death.There a few dumb AI's that did not reach rampancy at all or until later such as Deja but Suzanne would be at constant task and not have time to think to herself.But I am rewriting the part 2 of reconstruction and it explains how the ship evacuated all living personnel and she was the only thing left aboard she then rams the ship into a cluster because it is exploding.It explains how she 'does what Gerard would do.' Gerardthemighty (talk) 18:13, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Image Reconstruction ---- Just so you know the universe will be taking a break from big changes.I'm working on a story about a squad of Spartans that will be set in the precursor war,this will take place of the Reconstruction Short Story's.After the reach part 4.I'll message you again when I'm finished.And the whole story is also being looked over. Re: Minerva Reconstruction ---- Hey man remember me? I've put the novel on temporary hold , I'm wondering if you're still willing to write for the universe? Now its been a while so I'll bring you up to speed. Earth falls to the precursors and they flee to Kepler 22b. They slowly start to rebuild but very slowly since there industry has to start from scratch. There's a lot to finish article wise but hopefully we'll get there. There's also a new contributor so the universe will go much faster. Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey man the name of that planet Sasainn caught my eye its in fact Gaelic for England, so in the page's trivia you could mention that... Gerardthemighty (talk) 17:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Aye remember if its ok with the cannon just add it. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:07, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey man Just wondering how do you make the Youtube bar thing that plays music I want to play a particular song on my main page [Gerard Shaw III. 22:38, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey man just regarding the precursors they look like this: And they have combat "grunts" that look like this: Just in case you include them in the story... Gerardthemighty (talk) 21:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Precursors ---- Me again, I'd recommend that you read this article Precursors(Rec) just to understand the Precursors just that little bit more. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Backstory Hey man If you want to read a little back story of the Fall Of Earth Reconstruction Part 1 is finished. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Nav boxs Hey man just a reminder, when you create a page add it to the nav box, there's trouble with it so you need to do it manually, there is a small e on the top left corner to do so, just copy the codding for said page and that's it. Gerardthemighty (talk) 21:31, February 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Last Shadow In last shadow its only Ajax, he is used by ONI to assassinate rebel leaders and is eventually framed. The story is how he becomes a wanted killer and how he is captured. Gerardthemighty (talk) 17:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism Warning High Prophet of Generosity